A polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is general purpose resin that is widely used in various fields, due to its excellent physical and chemical properties. However, a processing temperature of the polyvinyl chloride is close to a pyrolysis temperature, so that a range of a moldable temperature of the polyvinyl chloride is narrow. In addition, the polyvinyl chloride has a high melt viscosity and a low flowability, so that when processing, the carbide is formed by being adhered on a surface of processing equipment, so there is a problem that the carbide causes a deterioration of a quality of a final product.
Therefore, there have been many attempts to improve a processability of the polyvinyl chloride, such as a change of its monomer compositions, a regulation of its molecular weight, a change of its structure, or a change of graft polymerization method, and the like for a methylmethacrylate-butadiene-styrene-based graft copolymer which has been used as an impact modifier of the prior polyvinyl chloride.
However, the aforementioned attempts have a limit in improving the processability, such as the adhesion resistance, the flowability, and the like, and even if the processability is improved, there are the problems that a physical property, such as a transparency, impact resistance strength, and the like, are deteriorated.
As another process for improving the processability, there is a process to prevent an adhesion with the processing equipment and improve the flowability by adding a lubricant. However, there are problems that the lubricant has a low compatibility with a polymer, and a behavior of the lubricant is unpredictable when applying it in a plant.
Therefore, the impact modifier that can improve the adhesion resistance, the impact resistance, an optical property, and the like of the PVC resin when processing is urgently needed.